In recent years, televisions present media via a set top box. Media-centric companies such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcasting networks, etc., are often interested in the viewership of broadcasted media. In some examples, the set top box records and reports tuning data representing tuning events that track viewer activities including changing the channel, turning on/off the set top box, pausing a channel via a digital video recorder (DVR), etc. The set top box tuning data provide a metric in determining the audience size for a broadcasted media.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.